


Bake My heart, Please.

by DarkAngel2891



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: A short story I wrote for a contest. Human AU, Bakery fluff.....Heehee this was so cute!
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Bake My heart, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> This may not end as you think.

"Newton grab the flour from the shelf please." 

The twitchy young man moved quickly to comply with the blonde man's request. 

Aziraphale is busy grabbing the tools,

It is four in the morning and Featherlight Delights Bakery is preparing for the first day of the holiday season. The flour is being measured vanilla, ginger and sugar scent the air. The two men work side by side preparing the treats for the day. When the doors open at six the displays will be filled with cookies, cakes, buns and bread. 

-*-*-*-

"Alright you lot it is currently four in the morning on the very day that begins our holiday season. I want you all present and accounted for. We've got a lot of work to do." Crowley sets his workers to their tasks.

Pepper on breads and savory dishes. Wensleydale on cookies, Adam on the display cakes and Brian on cleanup. 

They're only missing their Sous Chef.

Whilst they prepare the store for the morning rush he's frosting a special order cake. In his opinion there's no better cake shop than Eden's Temptation. As he finishes the last craggy stone of the gravestone cake for an Over the Hill party he hears the door open. 

"You are late Miss Device." He hisses at the woman coming in. 

"I'm sorry I was up late scrying and forgot the time." Anathema rushes to put on her jacket and Sous Chef hat. 

Crowley smiles "Still looking for the future Mr. Anathema Device?" He teases his friend. 

She sticks her tongue out at him and grabs The Notebook. Crowley looks over her shoulder as she sketches and maps out the game plan. 

"Already getting started on the master plan?" He teases. 

"Well one of us wants to beat the sunshine crew." She responds.

Crowley smiles thinking about Featherlight Delights and the man who runs it, his blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His smile that could brighten a rainy day and how he beamed last year when they won. He couldn't wait to see the look on the man's face when he pulled the title out from under him this year. 

-*-*-*-

Aziraphale was going through his old recipe books. Looking for the perfect item for this year's festival. He was going to beat that sinful redhead at Eden's Temptation and show him what for. He could picture the man's golden eyes burning with fury as they won for the third year in a row. 

Newt and Aziraphale carefully and with great care placed the two foot tall box on their table. They had gotten here early enough to set up the display before pretty much everyone else.

Aziraphale looks up and sees a pair of slim hips sway towards him, red hair bouncing in a ponytail. Smarmy grin on his face. 

"Mister Aziraphale Fell. I knew you'd be here early, So prepared and prim as ever." 

He smiles at them and leans sinfully against their table. 

"Mister Crowley. I would appreciate it if you would get away from my table lest you knock it and be disqualified for destroying the competition."

Aziraphale huffs out.

"Oh I don't need to touch your display at all. I plan on winning this through good old fashioned skill." Crowley stands up properly. "Although I wouldn't mind giving you some lessons." 

Crowley licks his top lip and winks at the man, Aziraphale turns red and shoos him away. He tries covertly to not stare at the man's backside as he leaves. He turns back to Newt and continues to help set up. 

The Holiday Festival is the biggest event in the town's history. Bringing forth people from all walks of life to join in the celebration of the winter holidays. There are rides, games, booths selling various wears and the biggest draw is the cooking competitions. Three competitions are set up, one for a display of brunches, one for a display of dinners and the last one is a favorite amongst the kids and sweet tooths around town.

The baking competition, restaurants and bakeries from all over enter to win a large cash prize and a title that is sure to draw in customers. Of course there's always the ones to beat are always one of the same two bakeries. Featherlight Delights and Eden's Temptation. The two head chefs have a long standing rivalry and each year is an attempt to show up the previous year. The anticipation of tonight's displays spread throughout the festival.

-*-*-*-

There's about two hours before the competition starts. Newt has gone to check out some of the booths. He wanders through the rows and stops at a booth draped in dark and starlit cloth. A young woman sits at the table surrounded by Tarot cards, scrying crystals and other Occultist wares. She's currently reading the palm of a woman whose hair is bright orange and is adorned with multiple bright colored scarves.

"Your life line indicates health and wellness in your future. Your love line is slightly jagged, I sense a love that feels unrequited but actually isn't." The two women smile at each other. 

"All in all Madame Tracy I'd say you've got a lot to look forward to." The orange hair woman thanks her and after paying. 

The woman's lovely brown eyes lock on to him and Newt feels himself being drawn forward. He sits at the table, hands nervously fidgeting in his lap. He looks at the woman who has caramel colored skin and long dark hair. Her black glasses fit her face perfectly and she's staring at him intensely. 

"Umm hi, I'm Newt." He stutters out. 

She cocks her head to the side before speaking. "What are you looking for?" She asks. 

"Oh I really don't know any of this stuff, I just thought it'd be fun." He admits.

She nods before speaking again. "Let's go with a simple palm reading. Please stick out your dominant hand." 

He holds out his right hand and she takes it in hers. She studies the grooves and lines mapping them out with her fingers. Her hands are warm and a bit dry but incredibly soft. 

"Hmm, the head line is deep. Which means you're smart and have good memory. There's a cross which means you will make an important decision that will affect your future. The heart line starts in the middle of your palm. This means you fall in love easily. Your life line runs to your thumb, this means that you're one who tries easily. But it has breaks in it which means many changes in life. A faint sun line meaning you work hard at what's important to you in life." 

She goes on to explain each divot and line before ending it with a "That'll be five dollars." 

Puzzlement spreads across Newt's face. "Wait what?" He says mystified.

"The palm reading they're five dollars." She responds. 

"Oh, right." Newt pulls out a ten and hands it to her. 

"You can keep the change as tip." He says as she takes it. She smiles at him and he feels like he has to go for it. 

"I'm sorry but I didn't get your name." He tries to be smooth about it. 

The woman looks at him "It's Anathema" She stands up and starts packing her stuff up. 

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be rude or creepy." Newt says desperately. 

"Oh no you're alright I just have to get to my friend. We're participating in a contest and I promised to help him." She finishes packing it all up and carries it with her. 

They walk together chatting and almost flirting until they separate at the competition hall. 

-*-*-*-

Anathema shows up just in time to help Crowley put the finishing touches on their display. Their entry for this year is a foot high Croquembouche, it took them hours and several failed attempts before they were satisfied. They poured gold leaf caramel shell on it and dusted it with a sugar/salt mixture that was sure to balance out in perfect indulgence. 

"Let's see old man Fell beat this one." Anathema says wickedly, Crowley grins at this. 

-*-*-*-

"Ah Newt there you are, good let's get to work." Aziraphale says he very carefully pulls the strings holding the two foot high box. The sides fall apart gracefully revealing a four tiered Baumkuchen cake. Each tier had taken about four hours of them working endlessly. But it'll be worth it when they snag the prize again. 

-*-*-*-

The judges are moving from table to table sampling each and every dish. Their faces as always are unreadable. These men and women pride themselves in being vague until the winner is announced. Crowley could've sworn he saw Judge Raven smile when he tried his dish. 

"Alright now for the moment you've all been waiting for. This year's winner is…." The audience pauses with bated breath. 

"This year's winner is Eden's Temptation with their decadent Croquembouche." Judge Raven announces. 

Crowley and Anathema saunter onto stage to accept the prize. Anathema spots Mr. Fell looking a wee bit grumpy, but it's who is next to him that really catches her eyes. It's the cute twitchy guy from the booth. She's caught between being put out and a little excited. So he works for Old man Fell does he? Well she'll have to investigate further. 

-*-*-*-

After the food is finished being dished out to the audience Crowley is running stuff to the van as Anathema is packing it up. She's making sure they haven't left anything under the table when a voice startles her causing her to smack her head on the table. 

"I'm so sorry! I just wanted to say congratulations on the win." Newt looks panicked as she rubs her head. 

"It's alright. You know you didn't say you're working for Old man Fell." She snarks. 

Newt's face is puzzled. "He can't be much older than Mister Crowley. And you didn't say you're working for the enemy either." 

They look at each other before laughing. They head towards the parking lot.

"So do you want to go out to a real restaurant sometime?" She asks him. 

"Well we'll probably have to hide from the boss man but I don't see why n-" He's cut off by Anathema as she pulls him behind a car. 

She's got a wicked grin on her face. "Look!" She points at the Eden van. 

There leaned up against it, is Crowley and Aziraphale. Kissing each other and Aziraphale has his hands on Crowley's rear. Squeezing it and smiling at the squeaks the redhead is making. 

"I knew it!" Newt says, grinning along with her. 

"They talk about each other way too much for us not to be suspicious. I've actually been keeping a log of how many times a day Crowley mentions Aziraphale's hair or eyes." Anathema whispers next to Newt. 

"Aziraphale keeps fussing about Crowley's walk and hair. It'd be cuter if they would just come out with it." Newt responds. 

"I think they like playing rivals. Makes it more fun in the bedroom." Anathema suggests.

Newt looks at her aghast, he looks back at the two.

"How long do you think they're going to keep it up?" He asks. 

"I don't know. Crowley is my ride home so hopefully soon." Anathema looks back at him and they laugh again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Turned it around it wasn't about Aziraphale and Crowley falling in love it was about Newt and Anathema!


End file.
